


Hamilton watches Hamilton

by 1_spritzbi_2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cross posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Jefferson is annoying but not to bad, M/M, Madison is just anxious, Some angst, i know it’s over used by idc, musical accurate, not great writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_spritzbi_2/pseuds/1_spritzbi_2
Summary: You know how these go.The characters from Hamilton travel forward in time and watch the musical, hijinks ensue.(Cross posted on Wattpad.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 270
Kudos: 478





	1. Prologue

“What the hell get off of me."

"How about you move!"

"Who's leg is this?"

"I can't breathe!"

"Why is it so dark?"

"Someone light a candle."

"Where am I gonna find a candle?"

The dark room was loud with grumbles if uncomfortable people who had no idea how they got there and why they were on the ground. 

"What the hell?!" 

A familiar voice shuts up nearly everyone in the room and the few that don't take the hint. 

"... John?"

A tentative voice broke the silence. 

"Alex?"

The quite moment was broken by several loud screams as a light illuminated the room. Everyone looked over the find on Thomas Jefferson screaming at the top of his lungs. James Madison, the closest to him, nudges his side to shut him up. He promptly closed his mouth as a pink blush settles on his cheeks. Everyone scrambled to a standing position. 

"Laurens?" 

Everyone turns to face the aforementioned man. 

"Alex... why are you here aren't you in Yorktown." A sharp intake of breathe was heard around the room at the mention of the city. All except John who looked very confused. 

"Yorktown? I haven't been there since the wa- John what year are you from?" Confused glances are shared around the room. 

"What do you mean what year you know what year I'm fr-"

Lafayette, who had caught on at this point interrupted him, "Just answer the question John."

"1782."

Confused talking erupted from around the room until a loud voice spoke out. 

"Everyone shut up!" Everyone quieted at Angelica's voice, "Ok now everyone say what year you are from."

John Laurens: 1782

Hercules Mulligan: 1785

Lafayette: 1785

Thomas Jefferson: 1795

James Madison: 1795

George Washington: 1798

Angelica Schuyler: 1801

Eliza Hamilton: 1801

Aaron Burr: 1801

Alexander Hamilton: 1801

After years are said Alex, Herc and Lafayette crush John in a bear hug. 

"Uh guys why are you hugging me?"

"It's just been a long time." Herc mumbles. 

"Tell me about it." Alex says clearly close to tears. 

Laf and Herc share watery, knowing smiles. Remembering what year Alexander was from that'd be 19 years without him. 

A big black screen box, that no ones had noticed yet, comes to life, scaring everyone in the room. Words appear on the screen and everyone reads along. 

'Hello everyone, do not be alarmed but you are in the year 2020 more than 200 years in your future. We have bought you here today to watch a musical that will be shown on this screen. The musical is called 'Hamilton' and is based on the life of you guessed who, Alexander. We bought you guys specifically because you are all very important to his life, for good or for bad. This musical was made four years ago (yes I know I'm late to the fandom) by Lin-Manuel Miranda. Subtitles will be on. Tissues are in the corner. Couches are behind you. Enjoy the show. 

(P.s don't worry about your timeline)

Everyone turns around to three black couches. Concerned, confused and excited they settled in. 

Couch 1: Hercules, Lafayette, John, Alexander. 

Couch 2: Eliza, Angelica, George

Couch 3: Aaron, James, Thomas

'Let's get started'


	2. Alexander Hamilton

AARON BURR:  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Alex has his hand laced with John's, Laf was leaning his body on John and Herc had his legs laying across their laps. It was as if they where making sure that John was actually there. 

"Wow thanks Burr I'm really feeling the love right now." Alexander said sarcasm lacing his voice. Burr looked at his shoes sheepishly. 

JOHN LAURENS:  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder  
By bein' a lot smarter  
By bein' a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

"I'm on money?" Hamilton asked. 

But everyone else had something else on there mind. 

"Fourteen?" Jefferson said, voicing everyone else's thoughts. "That's way to young!"

"Can it for now Thomas," James whispered. 

THOMAS JEFFERSON:  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

"That's illegal ya know." 

The look he got from John was, well if looks could kill he'd be dead. 

JAMES MADISON:  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Alex could feel pitying eyes focus on him as he looked down at his shoes. He didn't want pity. He felt Laurens squeeze his hand as a sign of comfort and he felt better. 

BURR:  
Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!"  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?"

ALEXANDER HAMILTON:  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait

ELIZA HAMILTON:  
When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden  
Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick  
The scent thick

His eyes prickled with tears. 

COMPANY:  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

One tear slipped out of his eye as his grip tightened on Johns hand. He could again feel the pitying stares. 

He felt Laurens' lips against his ear as he whispered. "I'm sorry," a weak smile crossed his lips at the statement. 

GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside  
A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

"Good mindset, son." George said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Alex was to focused on calming himself down he didn't notice he was called son. 

BURR and (COMPANY):  
There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford  
(Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on  
(Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

COMPANY and (HAMILTON):  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man

WOMEN:  
In New York  
MEN:  
New York

HAMILTON:  
Just you wait

COMPANY and (COMPANY):  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

"I re-wrote the game did I?"

BURR and (COMPANY):  
The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him  
(Just you wait)  
Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom  
(Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him

"How did they forget him if they made a musical?" Shrugs were shared around the room. 

MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:  
We fought with him

Herc and Laf whooped with pride. 

"You can say that again," a grumble was heard from Jefferson before a quick cry of pain as Madison elbowed him in the ribs. 

LAURENS/PHILLIP:  
Me? I died for him

Everyone went dead silent as John's face paled. Alexander's hold on his hand became tighter. 

"I-I... I what?"

"Shh it's ok." Alex mumbled into his hair as John lays his head on Alex's shoulder. 

WASHINGTON:  
Me? I trusted him

"And I still do, don't worry." Alex smiled, "No matter what you might've done in the past."

The smile quickly disappeared as everyone past '97 sucked in a breath at the mention of what happened. Everyone else just looked super confused. 

ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS:  
Me? I loved him

Eliza looked over to her sister in confusion. 

"You loved him?"

"In a sibling way." She lied, although only Laurens could tell she did. 

BURR:  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

Silence filled the air as everyone stared in shock. 

And then everyone spoke at once. 

"You did what?!"

"How dare you shoot him, if I wasn't holding his hand I'd come over and strangle you!"

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought you guys were friends!"

"Why would you do that to mon ami idiot?" 

"Hey I'm not an idiot!"

"I mean I don't like him that much but shooting him isn't that a bit far?" 

"Everyone SHUT UP!!!"

And so they did, none of them wanting to die by the hands of Angelica. 

Aaron was just looking at his lap shocked. Why would he shoot his friend? Or well former friend I guess. 

COMPANY:  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait

BURR:  
What's your name, man?

HAMILTON & COMPANY:  
Alexander Hamilton!

"Wow that was good song."

"Course it was it was a song about me."

"Oh jeez," Lafayette mumbled into Herc's shoulder, who he ended up leaning on. 

"How about we start the next song?" James said, not wanting to have fight.


	3. Aaron Burr

COMPANY:  
1776  
New York City

"This was the year we all met wasn't it?" Laf asked, his voice slightly muffled because his face was half smushed into Herc's shoulder. 

"Yeah it was." Was Alex's reply. 

HAMILTON:  
Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?

BURR:  
That depends, who's asking?

"Would you've been called something else if it wasn't Alex?" Thomas asked only loud enough for Burr and Madison to hear. 

"Shut up Thomas," Burr grumbled as James tried to choke back his laughter. 

HAMILTON:  
Oh well sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton  
I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

"What the hell Alex?" Herc asked as he looked over to Alex. 

BURR:  
I'm getting nervous

"You should be," Angelica mumbled. 

HAMILTON:  
Sir, I heard your name at Princeton  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study  
When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours  
I may have punched him  
It's a blur, sir  
He handles the financials—

"You punched someone why?" John asked. 

"Like it said it's a blur," was Alex's response. 

BURR:  
You punched the bursar?

HAMILTON:  
Yes, I wanted to do what you did  
Graduate in two, then join the revolution  
He looked at me like I was stupid  
I'm not stupid  
So how'd you do it?  
How'd you graduate so fast?

"You sure you aren't stupid?" Jefferson mumbled hoping James didn't hear, he did and Jefferson got another jab in the ribs. 

BURR:  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

HAMILTON:  
You're an orphan  
Of course, I'm an orphan

Both Burr and Hamilton felt pitying stared on them, both hated it equally. 

"Not a great way to start talking to someone Alex," mumbled John. 

God, I wish there was a war!

"Why!?" Everyone apart from Hamilton shouted. 

"Jeez that was loud," Alex mumbled, "I'm sure it'll explain," he said, more loudly this time tho. 

Then we could prove that we're worth more  
Than anyone bargained for

"Still not a good excuse." Lafayette said voicing everyone's thoughts. 

BURR:  
Can I buy you a drink?

HAMILTON:  
That would be nice

BURR:  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less

"Did you really think that was gonna happen?" James whispered to Aaron. He just shook his head. 

"But it was worth a try." Aaron said. 

HAMILTON:  
What?

BURR:  
Smile more

"I smile enough."

HAMILTON:  
Ha

BURR:  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for

HAMILTON:  
You can't be serious

"Where you really serious?" George asked. "Surely you should've realised by now that isn't gonna happen." 

"I just wanted him to shut up in all honesty," Burr replied. Causing Hamilton to make a fake offended noise. 

BURR:  
You want to get ahead?

HAMILTON:  
Yes

BURR:  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

LAURENS:  
Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?

"Foreshadowing," Hercules whispered into Laf's ear which earned him a smack in the head. 

LAURENS, MULLIGAN:  
Showtime!

BURR:  
...like I said...

"Sounds like you were tryna kill me Burr," John said as a pained expression flashed across the Hamilton squads faces. 

LAURENS:  
Showtime! Showtime! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me  
Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!

"Pop chick-a-pop?" Angelica asked. 

"I think it's just sounds sis," Eliza responded. 

LAFAYETTE:  
Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the king, "Casse-toi!" Who's the best? C 'est moi!

Everyone who knew French just shook their heads. 

MULLIGAN:  
Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it  
Yes I heard your mother say "come again?"

Herc got a stern look from the sisters that made him hide behind Laf. 

"Oh god," James said. 

LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:  
Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

MULLIGAN:  
Lock up your daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets

"Wow," Laf said just as his onscreen counterpart said it. 

LAFAYETTE:  
Wow

LAURENS:  
No more sex  
Pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more

LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:  
To the revolution!

"Woo!" John shouted as everyone else looked in with amused expressions. 

LAURENS:  
Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College

MULLIGAN:  
Aaron Burr

LAURENS:  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge

BURR:  
Good luck with that  
You're takin' a stand  
You spit, I'mma sit  
We'll see where we land

Boos were heard around the room. 

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:  
Booooo/Ohhhhhh

LAURENS:  
Burr, the revolution's imminent  
What do you stall for?

HAMILTON:  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

"Good one," Laurens whispered, "rhymed and everything."

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:  
Oooh

LAURENS:  
Who are you?

MULLIGAN:  
Who are you?

LAFAYETTE:  
Who are you?

"Oh my god you sound so suspicious Laf!" Hercules laughed. 

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:  
Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?


	4. My Shot

HAMILTON:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

I'mma get scholarship to King's College  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word I drop knowledge

"I thought you said you weren't gonna brag?" Thomas asked. Before he could get another jab at the ribs he grabbed James' elbow. 

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen, but my mind is older  
These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name  
I am the—

"I'm sorry to say mate but that is definitely bragging," Hercules said as everyone else nodded in agreement. 

HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, LAURENS:  
A-L, E-X, A-N, D  
E-R—we are—meant to be

HAMILTON:  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
He ain't never gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
ENTER ME!

Cheers went up across the room. 

"What?" Thomas asked.

LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:  
(He says in parentheses)

"Oh."

HAMILTON:  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually you'll see my ascendancy

"You shouldn't have to die to be remembered," John whispered into his ear. 

"Well I was willing to," Alex replied. 

"You shouldn't have."

"You can't say anything, you were too."

HAMILTON and (LAURENS):  
And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)  
I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
[HAMILTON & LAURENS]  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

"Wow this is repetitive," Thomas said, and instead of hitting him Madison just nodded. 

HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!

LAFAYETTE:  
I dream of life without the monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy"  
"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!  
When I fight I make the other side panicky  
With my

"Oh wow my English was horrible," Lafayette grumbled into Herc's shoulder. 

"Hey upside is you are better now!" Herc said attempting, and succeeding, to cheer him up. 

HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:  
Shot!

MULLIGAN:  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants  
I'm gonna take a

HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:  
Shot!

LAURENS:  
Eh, but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion  
With the first black battalion  
Have another

Cheers went around the room from all the abolitionists. While the slave owners either looked sheepish or angry. 

HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:  
Shot!

BURR:  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

"Jeez what a buzz kill," 

"Be quiet Alexander,"

HAMILTON:

"Foreshadowing," Herc mumbled. 

Burr, check what we got  
Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot

Laurens blushes at that statement. 

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

"Yes," grumbled Thomas which earned him a glare from James. 

Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud

"You have," Laf said as John and Herc nodded along. 

LAURENS:  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!

COMPANY:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

"How repetitive is this song," Jefferson grumbled. 

Madison laid his head on Jefferson's shoulder as he said, "get over it Thomas."

LAURENS and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN):  
Everybody sing  
Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)  
Hey  
Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)  
Wooh!!  
Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)  
Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)

LAURENS and (COMPANY):  
Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)  
I said, shout it to the rooftops  
(Wo-oh-oh)  
Said to the rooftops  
(Wo-oh-oh)  
Now come on  
(Yeah)  
Now come on, let's go

LAURENS:  
Rise up  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's got to rise up  
Tell your sister that she's got to rise up

Eliza and Angelica smiled at the last statement glad to be included. 

LAURENS & ENSEMBLE and (COMPANY)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up  
(Whoa, woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)  
Rise up

"Woo!"

HAMILTON:  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

John looked over to Alexander, "do you really?"

He nodded. 

That concerned everyone. 

But when John thought about it, he was in a similar situation. 

When's it's gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?

"You should run mon ami," Laf said. 

"But why?"

"Because it's death!" Herc yelled. 

"So."

Everyone shared concerned glances as Alexander focused on the screen. 

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land

And? If we win our independence?  
'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

Everyone's eyes widened in realisation, that very well could be the way this ends. And in many peoples times it was already happening. 

I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

"Weren't you 19?" Jefferson asked, moving to see Hamilton but careful not to disturb James who was focusing intently on the screen. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Most 19 year olds are not focused on the financial state of their country."

I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

"You're still bragging," John said poking Alex's cheek. 

HAMILTON & COMPANY:  
And I am not throwin' away my shot  
I am not throwin' away my shot  
Hey, yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot

HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not thrown' away my shot)  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not throwin' away my shot)

We gonna (rise up, rise up)  
HAMILTON:  
It's time to take a shot  
HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):  
(Rise up, rise up)  
It's time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)  
(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)  
Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)  
A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)  
Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)  
And I am (And I am)  
Not throwing away my

COMPANY:  
Not throwing away my shot!

"Damn that song was repetitive," Thomas grumbled. 

"Get over it and just accept that you liked it," James mumbled. 

"Fine!"


	5. Story of Tonight

HAMILTON:  
I may not live to see our glory

"What is with you guys and death?" Angelica asked. 

"You know," Hercules said, "I'm really not sure."

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:  
I may not live to see our glory

HAMILTON:  
But I will gladly join the fight

Eliza and Angelica both shook their heads. 

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:  
But I will gladly join the fight

HAMILTON:  
And when our children tell our story

A sad smile was shared between Alexander and Eliza, the memory of Philip still fresh in their mind. 

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:  
And when our children tell our story

HAMILTON:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

MULLIGAN:  
Let's have another round tonight

LAFAYETTE:  
Let's have another round tonight

HAMILTON:  
Let's have another round tonight

"I think you guys should cut down on the drinking." George stated. 

"I agree," Eliza said. 

LAURENS:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass to the four of us

LAURENS and MULLIGAN:  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us

Smiles were shared between the four. This was a night they all cherished and watching it bought back good memories. 

LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:  
Telling the story of tonight

HAMILTON:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away

HAMILTON:  
No matter what they tell you...

MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:  
Let's have another round tonight

"I don't think you should."

LAURENS:  
Raise a glass to the four of us

MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us

HAMILTON & LAURENS:  
Telling the story of tonight

MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:  
Let's have another round tonight

"You guys are bound to get alcohol poisoning the way you're going." Jefferson said Madison was the only on that heard. 

Thomas felt him shake his head against his shoulder. 

HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:  
Raise a glass to freedom

HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:  
Raise a glass to freedom

HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:  
They'll tell the story of

COMPANY:  
Tonight

"How were you guys not dead after that night?" Eliza asked. 

"I'm really not sure," was the only response they got. 

Silence fell over the room before Madison yelled, "let's get onto the next song!" Which gave everyone a heart attack.


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

BURR:  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common  
Just to watch 'em talk

Everyone that was rich turned to stare at Burr with disgust in their eyes while he hid his head in his hands. 

"We do not do that thank you very much Burr!" Angelica yelled. Everyone nodded. 

Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded

"Dad?" Eliza and Angelica said at the same time. 

Uh oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

"Peggy..." Eliza whispered. Earning a few confused glances from people around the room. 

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

"We do not!" Yelled Angelica. 

COMPANY: Work, work  
ANGELICA: Angelica!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
ELIZA: Eliza!  
PEGGY: And Peggy!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
The Schuyler sisters

ANGELICA: Angelica!  
PEGGY: Peggy!  
ELIZA: Eliza!  
COMPANY: Work!

PEGGY: Daddy said to be home by sundown  
ANGELICA: Daddy doesn't need to know  
PEGGY: Daddy said not to go downtown  
ELIZA: Like I said, you're free to go

"Wow Eliza breaking the rules this is new," Alex said with feigned shock. 

"Oh be quiet Alex," she responded with a smile tugging at her lips. 

But—look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York  
ELIZA & PEGGY: New York  
COMPANY: Angelica  
SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!

PEGGY: It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war  
ELIZA: People shouting in the square

Alex began to smile as the memories resurfaced. 

"That was you wasn't it Alexander?" Angelica questioned. 

"Maybe..."

PEGGY: It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore  
ANGELICA: New ideas in the air

ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE: Look around, look around—

ELIZA: Angelica, remind me what we're looking for

ALL MEN: She's looking for me!

"I am not!"

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):  
Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]  
Woa-oah  
SISTERS: Woa-oah  
SISTERS & COMPANY: Work!

BURR:  
Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?  
You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?

The Hamilton squad where all roaring with laughter, knowing that that is not how you approach anyone. Angelica and Eliza where both sending death glares towards Burr while trying to hide there laughter. While Burr hid his face in his hands willing himself to wake up back at his house. Everyone else had mixed faces of amusement and disgust. 

ANGELICA: Burr, you disgust me

BURR:  
Ahh, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me

The squad continued to laugh louder and Thomas and James tried and failed to hide their own laughter. Burr tried to sink into the couch. 

ANGELICA:  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:

ALL SISTERS:  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)

The aforementioned man popped his head up from where he'd been starring at his lap at the mention of his name. 

I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel

"And how are you gonna do that?" He asked looking over to Angelica. 

She turned to look at him and with the coldest tone she could muster she said, "I'll compel you."

WOMEN: Work!

ELIZA:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
ELIZA, PEGGY:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
ALL SISTERS:  
History is happening in Manhattan and we  
Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world

SISTERS & COMPANY:   
In the greatest city in the world!

"Pft greatest city in the world," Laf mumbled. 

ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):  
Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
(the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))  
ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):  
(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))  
I want a revelation (In New York, woah)  
So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))

ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):  
We hold these truths to be self evident  
(look around, look around) (hey, hey)  
That all men are created equal  
(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)

ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:  
Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
History is happening in Manhattan  
And we just happen to be  
WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)  
COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY: Work, work  
ANGELICA: Angelica!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
ELIZA: Eliza!  
PEGGY: And Peggy!  
COMPANY: Work, work  
ALL SISTERS: The Schuyler sisters  
COMPANY: Work, work

"God this is repetitive," Thomas mumbled. 

"Just be quiet Thomas," James replied. 

ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):  
We're looking for a mind at work (work, work)  
Hey (work, work)  
ANGELICA (COMPANY):  
Woah-ah! (work, work)  
ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):  
Hey (work, work)  
In the greatest city

ALL SISTERS:  
In the greatest city  
In the world!

COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!

"Woo!"


	7. Chapter 7

[SEABURY]  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury  
And I present "Free Thoughts on the  
Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"

"Oh god not this dude," Hercules mumbled. 

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart

[MULLIGAN]  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

"Please do," John said. 

[SEABURY]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me

[BURR]  
Let him be

"Buzz kill," mumbled Alex. 

[SEABURY]  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame...

[HAMILTON & SEABURY]  
Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams  
But the Revolution is comin'  
The have-nots are gonna win this  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face  
Heed not the rabble who scream Revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk  
And what about Boston? Look at the cost  
N' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee  
They're playing a dangerous game  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
Is he in Jersey?

"Ooooh!"

"Their voices blend well together," Eliza noted Angelica nodded. 

For shame  
For the Revolution  
For shame!

"For the revolution!" The Hamilton squad yelled. 

[COMPANY]  
For the revolution!

[SEABURY]  
Heed—

[HAMILTON]  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna—

[SEABURY/HAMILTON]  
Scream—

[HAMILTON]  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!

[SEABURY]  
Not your interests—

[HAMILTON]  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

"It shouldn't" Thomas said. 

"And it doesn't anymore," James added

[BURR]  
Alexander, please!

"Why do you always try to stop me from debating Burr?" Alexander asked. 

"I'm not trying to stop you from debating it just looked like he was about to cry and I do not do well when people cry." He answered. 

[HAMILTON]  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

[ENSEMBLE]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!

[FULL COMPANY]  
A message from the King!

"Oh god this'll be fun." Lafayette mumbled.


	8. You’ll Be Back

I'm sorry if this song makes you uncomfortable cause it sure made everyone else uncomfortable.'

Was the message that appeared on screen before the next song started which put everyone on edge. 

[Verse 1: KING GEORGE]  
You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

"Pshh what love?" Alexander asked, hatred lacing his voice. 

You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by

"Trust me we didn't cry," John sneered. 

Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad

"Oh I think you already are," James muttered making Thomas chuckle. 

Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me

"That's creepy," Angelica said. 

"And not true," Alex added. 

You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well

"That you did not do," George said. 

Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

"I'm starting to think that the king doesn't know what love is." Thomas said. 

"No shut Sherlock,"

"Be quiet Alex,"

"Why should I?"

Before Thomas could respond James intercepted the conversation, "how 'bout both of you shut up?"

They both grumbled agreements before turning back to the screen, everyone else sent thankful looks towards James. No one wanted a fight. 

[Chorus: KING GEORGE ]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da...

The Hamilton squad where cackling at the kings antics. The sisters, Burr, Jefferson and Madison where trying, and failing, to suppress their giggles. While George looked around the room with a fond smile. 

[Verse 2: KING GEORGE]  
You say our love is draining and you can't go on

George, along with everyone else, raised their eyebrows at the high note. 

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
Cuz you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject

"Ew," was all anyone had to say. 

My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

"Haha nope," Alexander yelled. 

[Verse 3: KING GEORGE]  
You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad

"I think you already are," Herc and James said at the same time, sending the people around them into fits of giggles. 

So don't throw away this thing we had  
Cuz when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

Everyone cringed and held onto the people around them tighter. 

They looked very uncomfortable. 

[Chorus: KING GEORGE ]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!

[Chorus: FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

"The person who got us here got one thing right," Burr said, "that made me very uncomfortable."

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Next song," Eliza whispered.


	9. Right Hand Man

[COMPANY]  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

"I remember this," Alex mutters, everyone else but Thomas nods. 

[ENSEMBLE 1 & ENSEMBLE 2]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
When they surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!  
When they surround our troops!

Everyone shudders at the memory. 

[HAMILTON]  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war  
I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to—

[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up!

"Sadly it was and still is," Alex says. 

[HAMILTON]  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—

"I'm glad you didn't die Alex" John whispers. 

[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up!

HAMILTON]  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—

[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up!

"Oh no this song isn't about who I think it's about is it?" George grumbles. Everyone else just smiles. 

[HAMILTON]  
Understand? It's the only way to—

[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up! Rise up!

[HAMILTON]  
Here he comes!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

George groans into his hands. 

[BURR]  
Ladies and gentlemen!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[BURR]  
The moment you've been waiting for!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[BURR]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!

"I think this is to hyped up," he grumbles. 

"I don't think so sir," Jefferson says. Everyone, even Alex, nods at this statement. 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[BURR]  
George Washington!

[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man  
(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

"Was it really that bad?" Thomas asks. 

Everyone who was in the war nods. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Check it—  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?

"I wish I could do that," he mutters. Angelica pats him on the back sympathetically. 

Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go...

[ENSEMBLE]  
Boom!

Everyone that fought in the war flinched, even James who had only been a General for a short time. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?

*cough* Charles Lee *cough*

We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look

[WASHINGTON & ENSEMBLE]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man

"Me!" Alexander yelled, earning a few chuckles. 

(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!

[HAMILTON]  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages

[MULLIGAN]  
Rah!

The Hamilton squad start giggling to themselves at the noise. 

[HAMILTON]  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages

[MULLIGAN]  
Rah!

[HAMILTON]  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons—

"You didn't!" Eliza yelled. 

[MULLIGAN & COMPANY]  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)

The soldiers flinch again, more violently this time. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and...

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

Now the others had realised and look concerned. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and...

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

The soldiers eyes start to glaze over with panic. 

[WASHINGTON]  
There's another ship and...

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

Memories of the war, of the death, of the people they lost flash in front of them. 

[WASHINGTON]  
We just lost the southern tip and...

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

The music stops and the sisters and Thomas look around confused, then they realise what shape the soldiers are in. 

Immediately Eliza jumps up to help Alex, she has had to do this before just after the war so she knew what to. She kneeled infront of him carefully placing her hands on his knees and starts to whisper soothing things while encouraging him to breathe. 

Angelica turns to George, "Sir? General? Mr Washington?"

"Yes?" He groggily answers, like he had just woken up. 

"Are you ok?"

Then everything comes back to him, he looked over to his former soldiers to find them shaking. "Angelica go help John I'll be there soon." 

She nods and goes to help. He goes over to Burr and quickly calms him down he then rushes over to Laf. 

James is no longer leaning on Thomas but is instead staring at his lap and trembling. 

"Madison? James?" Thomas put a tentative hand on his friends shoulder, "Jemmy?" 

This seems to snap the man out of his daze and looks over, "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

James looks over and instead of seeing his enemies he sees people in need. "I need to help them."

Thomas watches his friends walk over to help Herc with a concerned look. He was concerned for all of them, he had never seen them like this and it unnerved him. 

"You ok Burr?" He asked the man who was still staring at his lap. He weakly nodded his head. 

After a few minutes the men started to calm down. 

"Thank you Betsy."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Thank you General."

"Don't worry about it son."

"Thank you sir."

Madison nodded in response and everyone headed back to their spots. James sat down still shaking slightly. 

"Are you ok, Jemmy?" Thomas whispered as everyone else got comfortable again. James nodded but he wasn't convinced so he pulled him into a side hug that James eagerly accepted. 

*music starts*

[WASHINGTON]  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance...

"I can't believe we actually won the war," Thomas muttered. 

[BURR]  
Your excellency, sir!

Burr loudly groaned covering his face, he knew where this was going. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Who are you?

"Ooooooo," the Hamilton squad say at once, earning a few chuckles. 

[BURR]  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?

[WASHINGTON]  
As you were

[BURR]  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec  
And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance

[WASHINGTON]  
Huh

[BURR]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west

[WASHINGTON]  
Yes?

[BURR]  
Well—

[HAMILTON]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?

"Why must you always steal my thunder Hamilton?" Burr asked, there was no malice in his voice but instead humour. 

"It's my specialty Burr," he teased. 

They shared a small smile before turning back to the screen. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?

[HAMILTON]  
Yes, sir

[HAMILTON & BURR]  
We keep meeting

"We really did, it was kinda creepy," Alex said, Burr nodded. 

[BURR]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out

[WASHINGTON]  
Burr?

[BURR]  
Sir?

[WASHINGTON]  
Close the door on your way out

(Burr exits.)

"Ooo that was cold sir," John laughed. 

George cringed at his past self. "I'm sorry Burr I didn't mean it to be so mean I was just stressed."

Aaron smiled a bit, "don't worry sir."

[HAMILTON]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?

[WASHINGTON]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

[HAMILTON]  
Sir?

[WASHINGTON]  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?

"Why would anyone want him on their staff?" Jefferson muttered which earned him a glare from Madison. 

[HAMILTON]  
Sir!

[WASHINGTON]  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown

"You actually went through with it?" Eliza asks, shocked. 

Alex grins and Herc shrugs. 

Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...

[HAMILTON]  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so

[WASHINGTON]  
Why're you upset?

[HAMILTON]  
I'm not—

"You definitely were upset mon ami," Laf said. 

[WASHINGTON]  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?

[HAMILTON]  
Yes

"No Alex why?" Eliza asked, turning to face her husband. He just shrugged, obviously not wanting to get into it. 

[WASHINGTON]  
Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder

"Ha not for me," Alex mumbles. 

"Why not?" Washington asks. 

The music stops, expecting a conversation, "ha where to start, the sickness that took my mum, the hurricane, the boat to get here, the war, everything I unintentionally or intentionally put myself through, none of it killed me. I've wanted to die before and yet nothing seems to want me dead but myself. And then I'm shot by someone I thought was a friend," he steals a glance a Burr, "and from what I can tell that is what leads to my death."

The room is completely silent, no one wanting to look away from Alex. Apart from Burr, he put his head in his hands. He felt sick with guilt, guilt over something he hadn't even done yet. He couldn't bare the silence, but he didn't want anyone to talk, he felt like the walls where crushing him. He looked up desperate to find a door, when his eyes found one he instantly shot up and hurried out. He could feel the eyes on him, no one followed, he was glad. 

"Son-"

"Don't call me son," Alex growled. 

"Alex," John said slowly. 

"Can we just start the song again since I explained myself?" No one liked the idea, not even Jefferson, but they could tell they weren't getting anything else out of him so they turned back to the screen. 

*music starts*

[HAMILTON]  
Why are you telling me this?

[WASHINGTON]  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young  
Scrappy and hungry!

"God not this again," Thomas whined earning him a couple glares. 

[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!

[WASHINGTON]  
Son

Alex growled at the screen. 

[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!

[HAMILTON]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?

"Wow three friends how helpful!" Thomas said sarcastically. 

"They where very important to the war so shut your mouth," Alex fired back. 

[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!

[HAMILTON]  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide

[HAMILTON, COMPANY & ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY/WOMEN]  
Boom!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys,  
Master the element of surprise  
Chicka-boom!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa...  
I'll rise above my station, organize your information  
Whoa, whoa, whoa...  
'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON]  
Rise up!

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
What?

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN]  
Rise up!

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
What?

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]  
Rise up!

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
What?

[COMPANY]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON]  
What?

[WASHINGTON]  
And his right hand man!

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

"Woo!" The Hamilton squad yelled in unison. 

As people where chatting waiting for the next song Burr slipped in and sat down trying not to draw attention to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the people that had panic attacks were factually incorrect but 
> 
> *jazz hands*
> 
> Dramatics. 
> 
> Sorry bout the wait as well I don’t have a good excuse I just forgot about this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit more angsts then usual.


	10. A Winter’s Ball

**[Burr]**

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"More compliments from Burr everyone," Alex said.

**Go on and on**

**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

That hurt a bit.

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

**Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable**

"Thanks Burr." He said. Burr just nodded.

**But what do we have in common? We're**

**Reliable with the**

**[All Men]**

**Ladies!**

"Burr!" Angelica yelled while the Hamilton squad cackled in the background.

**[Burr]**

**There are so many to deflower!**

**[All Men]**

**Ladies!**

**[Burr]**

**Looks! Proximity to power**

**[All Men]**

**Ladies!**

The laughter got louder and the glares got stronger as the song continued.

**[Burr]**

**They delighted and distracted him**

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

**[Hamilton]**

**That's true!**

"It is true," George said, shaking his head.

**[Full Company]**

**1780**

**[Burr]**

**A winter's ball**

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son**

**[Hamilton]**

**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

"Alex!" Eliza and Angelica yelled.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens]**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey hey**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what I’m not dead. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to update this fic. I’ll be honest with y’all I just kinda forgot about it under the stress of school and me working on other fics.
> 
> (Side note: why can’t my brain let me finish one fic before thinking of another really good idea making me forget about the others?)
> 
> As an apology for not updating for a month I’ll post again tomorrow. (If I don’t I give permission for y’all to slap me)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> P.s: Do any of you know how to keep the text bold and not have to do it again when I paste it here? If so comment you’ll be a life saver.


	11. Helpless

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]**

**Hey hey hey hey**

"Wow it's like the song didn't even change," Angelica points out.

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)**

Eliza started to blush figuring out what this song was about.

**[Eliza and women:]**

**Helpless!**

**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit**

**I'm helpless!**

**Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Eliza:]**

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

Angelica sheepishly grinned.

**Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

"Oh were you?" Alexander teased making Eliza blush more.

**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

**[Eliza and women:]**

**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)**

Angelica laughed a little trying to hide how uncomfortable she was

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)**

**She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)**

**Then you look back at me, and**

**suddenly I'm...**

**Helpless!**

**Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**I'm so into you, I am so into you**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm about to change your life**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

"What where you getting at Alex?" John laughed also trying to hide how uncomfortable he was.

**[Eliza:]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler**

**It's a pleasure to meet you**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Schuyler?**

"Don't act like you weren't just talking about them mom ami," Laf said.

**[Angelica:]**

**My sister**

**[Eliza:]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

"Smooth," Herc commented

**[Angelica:]**

**I'll leave you to it**

**[Eliza and women:]**

**One week later**

**[Eliza:]**

**I'm writin' a letter nightly**

**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

**Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

Alex and Angelica blushes very deeply at that line.

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Ha!**

**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')**

**My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

"Two weeks?" Jefferson asked.

"We were in a war and I didn't know if I'd make it through so it was a spurr of the moment." Alex replied.

**I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**

**And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**

**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)**

**But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)**

"One thing," Angelica growls confusing most of the room.

**And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...**

**(Hey!)**

**Helpless!**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**I'm helpless, hoo**

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)**

**Yes mommy, that boy is mine**

John try's to take his hand out of Alexander's grasp but Alex just holds on tighter.

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**Helpless!**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

**An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

**All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

**Peggy confides in me,**

Alex smiles sadly remembering Peggy.

**Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

**I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

"I thought we were your family?" John asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

Alex turns to face him before replying, "of course you guys were."

**My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

Alex winces at the memory.

**But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

**And long as I'm alive, Eliza, girl I swear**

**You'll never feel so...**

**[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]**

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...**

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so**

**{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)**

**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

**(Down for the count and I'm)**

**My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}**

**(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**{Helpless!}**

**(I'm) {Helpless!}**

**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

"This is sickeningly sweet," Thomas grumbles making James laugh.

**[*wedding march plays*]**

**[All women:]**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless**

Everyone awww at the cute couple tho John's and Angelica's were a bit forced.

"It's sickeningly sweet isn't it?" A new voice says from behind them making everyone jump.

They turn around to find a girl who looked to be in her early teens wearing a black t-shirt with silver on the front that looks a few sizes to big on her, the shirt covers her shorts almost completely apart from the edges at the bottom. This shocks everyone in the room, they had never seen a girl wear such clothing. But Eliza and Angelica were low key jealous cause it looked super comfy. Her reddish brown hair was cut to just below her shoulder with it tucked behind her ear it showed tiny red gems attached to her ears. She wore thick framed glasses unlike any of them had seen before, her green eyes looked humoured by the expressions on their faces. She took a loud sip from her cup snapping everyone out of their daze and everyone began to ask questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"What are those things on your ears?"

"Could we get clothes like yours they look hella comfy?"

"Ok ok everyone calm down one at a time," the girl interrupted.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I am Lis," she answered.

"Ok so why aren't you wearing a dress then?" Thomas asked.

"Well it's because this is hella comfortable and dresses aren't so just shut up walking purple appreciation post." This earned a couple of laughs mainly Alex.

"What are those things on you're ears?" Lafayette asked entranced by the gems.

"Oh they're ear piercings," she answered but after seeing the looks of confusion she elaborated, "someone stuck a hole through my ear with my consent and now I can put gems and other things on my ears."

Everyone looked slightly horrified at the procedure, "did it hurt?" Herc asked. 

"Oh yeah hurt like a bitch, felt weird too and nearly passed out after but it doesn't hurt anymore."

Everyone looked super concerned and confused as to anyone would want that to happen.

"Um what are you drinking ma'am?" Washingon asked.

"You don't need to call me ma'am Lis is fine and it's a chocolate milkshake," she elaborated cause of the confusion, "it's a good drink ok?"

"Lis could Eliza and I get clothes similar to yours?" Angelica asked as Eliza nodded her head eagerly

"Of course you can follow me," Lis lead the two girls out of that room and into another where she grabbed a black pair of leggings, a white shirt, a pair of fuzzy socks and a teal hoodie for Eliza and the same outfit for Angelica except the hoodie was a light pink instead. The girls changed and they headed back to the room. As the girls settled down Lis grabbed a remote from a table that was definitely not there before to press play on the next song a quiet voice asked her, "where are you from? I've never heard anyone with an accent like yours."

She turned to see Madison looking more nervous than usual so she new it was him, she smiled a bit before answering, "well I'm from Australia."

Looks of confusion passed through the group before Thomas piped up, "Australia? Isn't that that dingy English colony on the other side of the world."

"1. Rude 2. True and 3. It isn't a colony anymore." A few people nod, "Don't worry I'm sure I'll fill y'all in throughout the musical,"

Everyone nodded, "oh and Angelica," she added, "I'm sorry about this next song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, told ya I’d post today. 
> 
> Oooo and a new character. Tbh the character is just me with a different name but I am here to fuck things up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Satisfied

With Lis' apology still fresh in everyone's minds they settled in to listen. Although Angelica looked worried.

**[LAURENS]**

**Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**

**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor**

**Angelica Schuyler!**

"Is this at our wedding?" Eliza asked at the same time Alexander said:

"God you were so drunk."

**[ANGELICA, ALL MEN, ALL WOMEN]**

**A toast to the groom!**

**To the groom!**

**To the groom!**

**To the groom!**

**To the bride!**

**To the bride!**

**To the bride!**

**To the bride!**

**[ANGELICA, ALL MEN, ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**From your sister**

**Angelica!**

**Angelica!**

**Angelica!**

**Who is always by your side**

**By your side!**

**By your side!**

"Thank you Angelica," Eliza whispered as she hugged her older sister. Angelica gave her a tentative smile knowing this serene scene would be ruined when she found out the truth. She knew where this song was gonna go, and Lis' eyes constantly flicking over to her didn't help her unease.

**To your union**

**To the union! To the revolution!**

**And the hope that you provide**

**You provide!**

**You provide!**

**[ANGELICA, HAMILTON AND MEN, ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**May you always... (Always)**

**Be satisfied (Rewind)**

**[Recorded Samples]**

**Rewind, Rewind**

"Rewind?" Thomas muttered.

**Helpless, sky's, sky's**

**Drownin' in em**

**Drownin', rewind**

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**

**I remember that night, I remember that—**

"What night Angelica?" Alex asked. She didn't answer just kept staring at the screen. She was right, why did she always have to be right?

**[ANGELICA]**

**I remember that night, I just might**

**Regret that night for the rest of my days**

**I remember those soldier boys**

**Tripping over themselves to win our praise**

"Are you talking about the Winter Ball Mrs Church?" Washington asked. Angelica replied with a curt nod, making sure to get as far away as possible from her sister.

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight**

**Like a dream that you can't quite place**

**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first**

**Time I saw your face**

Eliza turned to look at her sister confused as Alex turned bright red and John's eyes became downcast. He tried to pull his hand out of the grasp again, feeling rather uncomfortable, but Alex wouldn't let go.

**I have never been the same**

**Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

**And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name**

**Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**This is not a game...**

"Angelica?" Eliza asked.

"I'm sorry," Angelica choked out.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're like me. I'm never satisfied**

John's eyes flickered to Alex, for a brief second, looking slightly hurt before he turned back to the screen.

**[ANGELICA]**

**Is that right?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have never been satisfied**

**[ANGELICA]**

**My name is Angelica Schuyler**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Where's your fam'ly from?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but**

**Just you wait, just you wait...**

"That's... ominous," Herc muttered and Laf nodded slightly.

**[ANGELICA]**

**So so so—**

**So this is what it feels like to match wits**

**With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**

"Oh you'll figure it out," John said, too quiet for anyone else to hear, only a little bitter.

**It's**

**The feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**

**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**

"Nope." Thomas whispered.

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**

**Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's**

**A dream and it's a bit of a dance**

**A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a**

**Bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance**

"Why didn't you?" John asked quietly.

"You'll see," Angelica responded.

**I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?**

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**

**He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

**Handsome, boy, does he know it!**

**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

"Hey!" Alex said, slightly offended.

**I wanna take him far away from this place**

**Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...**

**[ELIZA]**

**Helpless...**

"Oh Angie," Eliza said when realisation hit. She wrapped her sister in a hug as she started to cry.

**[ANGELICA]**

**And I know she is...**

**[ELIZA]**

**Helpless...**

**[ANGELICA]**

**And her eyes are just...**

**[ELIZA]**

**Helpless...**

**[ANGELICA]**

**And I realize**

**[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]**

**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'm about to change your life**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA)]**

**Number one!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'm a girl in a world in which**

**My only job is to marry rich**

"That's awful," Lis muttered. Damn was she glad she wasn't born in that time.

**My father has no sons so I'm the one**

**Who has to social climb for one**

**So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in**

**New York City is insidious**

**And Alexander is penniless**

**Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

"I'm sorry Angie."

"It's ok."

**[ELIZA]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Schuyler?**

**[ANGELICA]**

**My sister**

**[COMPANY]**

**Number two!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister**

"Hey that's not true!" That earned him a glare from his wife so he quickly quietened down.

**That elevates his status, I'd**

**Have to be naïve to set that aside**

**Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza**

**Now that's his bride**

**Nice going, Angelica, he was right**

**You will never be satisfied**

**[ELIZA]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[HAMILTON]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I'll leave you to it**

**[COMPANY]**

**Number three!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind**

**You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind**

**If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned**

**He'd be mine**

**She would say, "I'm fine"**

**[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]**

**She'd be lying**

"You are the best sister in the world and I love you so much, thank you Angie."

"Anything for my baby sister," Angelica smiled.

**[ANGELICA]**

**But when I fantasize at night**

**It's Alexander's eyes**

**As I romanticize what might**

**Have been if I hadn't sized him**

**Up so quickly**

**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**

**At least I keep his eyes in my life...**

"Are my eyes really that great?" Alex asked turning to John.

"They're beautiful," he responded.

They didn't even realise they were getting closer because they were too lost in the others eyes until Lis yelled:

"Ok! No making out while watching the musical!"

They sprang apart and they both said.

"We weren't gonna kiss!"

"I'm married!"

**[ANGELICA]**

**He will never be satisfied**

**I will never be satisfied**

**[ANGELICA, ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON), ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]**

**To the groom!**

**To the groom!**

**To the groom!**

**To the groom!**

**To the bride!**

**To the bride!**

**To the bride!**

**To the bride!**

**[ANGELICA, ALL MEN, ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**From your sister**

**Angelica!**

**Angelica!**

**Angelica!**

**Who is always by your side**

**By your side!**

**By your side!**

**To your union**

**To the union! To the revolution!**

**And the hope that you provide**

**You provide!**

**You provide!**

**[ANGELICA, HAMILTON AND MEN, ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**May you always... (Always)**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**[ANGELICA, MEN, WOMEN]**

**And I know**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**She'll be happy as his bride**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**And I know**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**Be satisfied**

**He will never be satisfied**

**I will never be satisfied**

"Thank you Angie, thank you so much I don't deserve you honestly."

"It's ok really," Angelica said as she wiped her eyes.

"We ok to go the next?" Lis asked and got a nod from Angelica. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOOoOoOoo do I see some AnGSt?????
> 
> Some FliRtInG with LaMs???
> 
> Me as Lis just vIbiNG???
> 
> YeS I THiNk I dO
> 
> —
> 
> Hello again 👋🏻
> 
> Sorry for my lack of posting, school and my lack of motivation to do anything has been a real pain in my ass. But I’ve written quite a lot today and I’m proud so yay.
> 
> I’m going to be posting the next few chapters every two weeks but that’ll probably change again. I’ll tell you when it does.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	13. The Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**[LAURENS]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

"Are we seriously listening to this song again?" Thomas asked.

"I think it's a different song Thomas," James answered.

**[LAURENS]**

**But I've seen wonders great and small**

Laf and Herc choked on laughter as Laurens and Hamilton turned bright red at what the line seemed to insinuate.

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**I've seen wonders great and small**

**[LAURENS]**

**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**If Alexander can get married—**

"Tomcat?" Alexander asked.

"Tomcat," Laurens replied as he ruffled the other mans hair earning a few annoyed grumbles.

**[LAURENS]**

**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Hey!**

**Something you will never see again!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**No matter what she tells you**

"What is that meant to mean Mr Mulligan?" Eliza asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Let's have another round tonight!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

"You were so drunk that night mon ami," Laf noted.

"Hey you and Herc were drunk as well," he replied.

"Yeah but not as bad as you mate," Herc said.

"Yea you were definitely drunker John," Alex added.

"Well I was just making up for Alex having like nothing."

Alex scoffed before turning back to the screen but Herc and Laf gave him one last knowing look before turning back. He had never told them how he felt about Alex but they were correct. He was drinking to forget he was at the person he loves wedding. And by the way Lis was looking at him she knew too.

**[LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]**

**Ho!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**To the newly not poor of us!**

"Hey!" Alex laughed.

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]**

**Woo!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We'll tell the story of tonight**

**[LAURENS]**

**Let's have another round—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

Aaron sighed loudly.

**[BURR]**

**Sir!**

"You stole my line!" Alex joked.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I didn't think that you would make it**

**[BURR]**

**To be sure**

"Of course I'd come," Alex sent him an appreciative smile.

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]**

**Burr!**

**[BURR]**

**I came to say congratulations**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Spit a verse, Burr!**

**[BURR]**

**I see the whole gang is here**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**You are the worst, Burr!**

Most people laughed while a few sent him questioning glances.

"What? I was drunk... and joking," he defended.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

**[BURR]**

**No, you don't**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, I do**

George sent him a half hearted glare and Hamilton just shrugged in response.

**[BURR]**

**Now, be sensible**

**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

**[LAURENS]**

**Well, well, I heard**

**You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

"How drunk were you that night Laurens?" Aaron asked.

"I can barely remember the night so don't ask me Burr."

**[HAMILTON]**

**Is that so?**

**[LAURENS]**

**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

**[BURR]**

**I should go**

**[HAMILTON]**

**No, these guys should go**

"We still haven't forgiven you for that," Herc mentioned as Laf and Laurens nodded with smirks on their faces.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**What?**

**[LAURENS]**

**No!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Leave us alone**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Man...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**It's alright, Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

**[BURR]**

**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What do you mean?**

**[BURR]**

**She's married**

"I didn't see you for the adultery type," Jefferson teased.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I see**

**[BURR]**

**She's married to a British officer**

"Was she your wife Burr?" Madison asked quietly. Burr nodded sadly.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Oh shit...**

"Oh shit indeed," Laurens muttered.

**[BURR]**

**Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I will never understand you**

**If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?**

"Alexander!" Eliza and Angelica yelled

"What? I was drunk and trying to help a friend."

**[BURR]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

"That was a sweet song," Eliza said.

"Would've been sweeter if Laurens wasn't so drunk," Jefferson muttered getting him a punch in the arm from Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally followed through with a kinda consistent update? This guy!
> 
> Here is the long awaited Story of Tonight (Reprise)!
> 
> I hope it is up to all of your standards. *bows dramatically*
> 
> On other news I will be posting the next chapter in two weeks so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter


	14. Wait For It

**[BURR]**

**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

"Your wife?" Madison asks. Burr nods.

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

Everyone in the room except Hamilton and Lis send a glance Burr's way.

**He's on the British side in Georgia**

**He's trying to keep the colonies in line**

**But he can keep all of Georgia**

**Theodosia, she's mine**

"Possessive much," Thomas and Hamilton mutter at the same time.

**Love doesn't discriminate**

"Ain't that the truth," they all mumble. They're all thinking about someone different.

Alex squeezes John's hand. Sending his heart into overdrive.

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**And we keep loving anyway**

**We laugh and we cry**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

**When so many have tried**

**Then I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

"Is that's why you're always waiting Mon ami?" Lafayette asks. Moving his head from Herc's shoulder to look over at Burr. Burr nods.

**[BURR, MEN, & WOMEN]**

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

Burr's jaw and fists clench at the mention of his family member.

**Preacher, preacher, preacher**

**But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

**Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya**

**My mother was a genius (genius)**

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Burr," Hamilton says, looking at his friend, "I know how hard it is to lose a mum."

Burr responds with a strained smile.

**My father commanded respect**

"He sounds like he was a good man," George says.

"He was," Burr whispers. He gets a soothing rub on the back from Madison.

**(respect, respect)**

**When they died they left no instructions**

**Just a legacy to protect**

**[BURR/ENSEMBLE]**

**Death doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

Alex squeezes Johns hand harder. All he can think about is all the good people he's lost in his life.

Eliza sniffles and is pulled into a hug by Angelica.

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When everyone who loves me has died**

"I know the feeling Burr," Alex says, barely loud enough for the other too hear. Everyone's eyes turn to him, including Lis', "to feel like you've lost everyone who cares about you. But it gets better and people still care. Trust me." Alex has had many instants in his life were he felt like no one loved him, after his father left, after his mother died, after he lost John and Lafayette and Herc moved away and got on with their lives, after he lost Philip. But everytime he was proven wrong. He was still loved. He always had Eliza and his family, he always had Lafayette and Herc even if they'd grown apart. And he'd always have the people he loved in his heart.

Aaron smiles at his friend. Even if they weren't always friends or even liked each other they always knew how to make the other feel better.

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

"That's true," Angelica mumbles.

"You should express your opinions more Burr, they're good," Eliza says. Angelica nods. Burr smiles.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[BURR]**

**I'm not standing still**

**I am lying in wait**

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jefferson mumbles. He gets a surprise elbow to the stomach and a hissed "shut up" from James.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

"Huh," Alex says. When did this become about him?

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**[BURR]**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

"He just got married?" Herc saks (says/asks(idk either))

"I think the song is talking more about his reputation then his actual possessions and friends/family," Lis interjects, "Since at the time Burr had a bigger reputation then Hamilton did."

They all nod.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**[BURR]**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

**He wastes no time**

"That's true," Eliza, Angelica, John, Laf and Herc grumble. Alex nervously laughs.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Time**

**Time**

**Time**

**[BURR]**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

"Bloody stressful," Alex grumbles.

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate**

**He exhibits no restraint**

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

**And he keeps winning anyway**

**He changes the game**

**He plays and he raises the stakes**

**And if there's a reason**

**He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit—**

"Wow."

**[BURR & COMPANY]**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it, wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

**Life doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall and we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When so many have died**

Alex's grip on John's hand starts to get a bit painful.

**Then I'm willin' to—**

"Love, death, life," James says.

"Almost poetic," Thomas adds. James hums in agreement.

**[BURR]**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait...**

"Good wasn't it?" Lis asks as she turns her chair to the group. They all nod. Even Burr who's a bit teary eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back once Again! With Wait for it this time 
> 
> *distant cheering*
> 
> There is a 50/50 chance of the next chapter going up in two weeks but if it doesn’t i am sorry I’m advance
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	15. Stay Alive

**[ELIZA]**

**Stay alive...**

**[ELIZA/ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE WOMEN]**

**Stay alive...**

"One thing," Lis mutters bitterly. Alex squeezes John's hand again.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have never seen the General so despondent**

**I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."**

**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

"It was that bad?" Jefferson asks disgusted, all the soldiers nod.

Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance

They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence

**[WASHINGTON]**

**The cavalry's not coming**

**[HAMILTON]**

**But, sir!**

"I remember this," John mumbles.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage, outright**

**[HAMILTON]**

**That's right**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don't engage, strike by night**

**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

"That's actually a pretty smart idea," Maddison says.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Outrun**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Outrun**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Outlast**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Outlast**

"Why are you repeating everything he says?" Jefferson asks.

"I'm letting him know I am understanding everything." Alex responds.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Chick-a-plao!**

Eliza coughs to cover a giggle at the weird sound while others full on laugh. Hamilton just pouts.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past**

**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

The room goes quiet after the outburst of giggles.

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Raise a glass!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

"I did do that!" Herc shouts. His friends grin at him.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

"I am glad my country helped!" Laf says.

"And so are we son," Washington responds.

**[LAURENS]**

**I stay at work with Hamilton**

**We write essays against slavery**

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie**

**And bravery**

Lis coughs awkwardly, tears prickling her eyes, as she turns away from the group.

**[HAMILTON]**

**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband**

**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**

**And ev'ry day**

**"Sir, entrust me with a command,"**

**And ev'ry day**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No**

**[HAMILTON]**

**He dismisses me out of hand**

"I still can't believe you did that sir," Hamilton says.

"You just weren't ready son," George responds.

"Don't call me son."

**[HAMILTON, LEE, ELIZA/ANGELICA]**

**Stay alive...**

**Instead of me, he promotes Charles Lee (Charles Lee)**

**Makes him second-in-command:**

Lauren's face darkens as he glares at the former general. "That guy," he growls.

**[LEE]**

**I'm a General. Whee!!!!**

The room laughs.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

"Did he actually?" James asks the group.

"Yeah he did," Laf responds as the rest nod and giggle at the memory.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Ev'ryone attack!**

**[LEE]**

**Retreat!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Attack!**

**[LEE]**

**Retreat!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**[LEE]**

**But there's so many of them!**

"Yeah no shit," Lis mumbles. Alex laughs hearing this.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!**

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Ready, sir!**

"You looks so happy," Angelica giggles.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, sir!**

"And you've been crushed," she laughs.

"I'm sorry that I gave you hope and then crushed it," George says.

"It's ok sir."

**[LAURENS]**

**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

"A thousand?" Eliza asks. The soldiers nod grimly.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Charles Lee was left behind**

**Without a pot to piss in**

**He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:**

**[LEE]**

**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**

**Indecisive, from crisis to crisis**

**The best thing he can do for the revolution**

**Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

The entire group growls at the former General on screen while Washington looks embarrassed.

**[COMPANY]**

**Oo!!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

"He was right," Lis said, attracting the attention of the group, "Nearly every person on earth knows of George Washington, first president of the United States while hardly anyone knows Lee. And even if they do they only know him as a coward."

A couple from the group look confused about George being President but nod along and look impressed with the rest.

**[HAMILTON]**

**But, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We have a war to fight, let's move along**

**[LAURENS]**

**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I can't disobey direct orders**

"Ha never thought I'd here you say that mom ami," Laf laughs.

**[LAURENS]**

**Then I'll do it**

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got**

"Pft, 'friend'," Herc mumbles.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

"You didn't stop him Alexander?" Eliza asks.

"Why would I?" The room groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another post!
> 
> So I’m posting only a week after because I worked out how long it would take me to publish all the chapter I want using my old schedule and it’d take until 2022 and that’s wayyyy to long. 
> 
> So now I’m going to be posting once every week on Sunday or every fortnight on Sunday but two chapters at once. 
> 
> Doing this I should finish this a year earlier the I would’ve before which is good so I’ll see how long I can keep this up.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

**[MEN]**

**One, two, three, four**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Five, six, seven, eight, nine...**

**[BURR/HAMILTON/LAURENS/LEE]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

George let out a deep sigh, he remembered this. Lauren's grinned triumphantly.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

**Number one!**

"Smart way to put it," Madison muttered.

**[LAURENS]**

**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

**If they apologize, no need for further action**

"Boo! Boring," Alex called out, hands cupped around his mouth to make it louder. He was promptly whacked upside of the head by Angelica.

**[COMPANY]**

**Number two!**

**[LAURENS]**

**If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

"I thought you said you couldn't get involved Hamilton?" Jefferson asked with a condescending smirk.

"Well I wasn't the one actually shooting the gun so it's ok," he responded confidently.

"Yeah instead you just got your best friend to do it yeah, smart," Madison whispered under his breath.

George sighed again.

**[COMPANY]**

**Number three!**

**[LEE]**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**[BURR]**

**Negotiate a peace...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Or negotiate a time and place**

"Alex!" Eliza said, turning to her husband.

"What? Lee just particularly deserved to be shot," He responded.

"Alex!"

**[BURR]**

**This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits**

**[COMPANY]**

**Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

**Number four!**

"If only that were true in this musical," Lis muttered.

**[LAURENS]**

**If they don't reach a peace, that's alright**

**Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

**[BURR]**

**You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

"Hm smart," Herc said.

**[COMPANY]**

**Five!**

**[LEE]**

**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

**[COMPANY]**

**Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**

**Number six!**

"Jesus that's dark," Thomas says.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Leave a note for your next of kin**

**Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

"God."

**[COMPANY]**

**Seven!**

**[LEE]**

**Confess your sins. Ready for the moment**

**Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

**[COMPANY]**

**Number eight!**

**[LAURENS/LEE/HAMILTON/BURR]**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

**Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight...**

**[BURR]**

**Alexander**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**[BURR]**

**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

"You definitely change your opinion in the future," Lis says.

"Huh?"

"Nothing,"

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sure**

**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

**[BURR]**

**With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

"It's a fair point," Laurens shrugs.

**[BURR]**

**Okay, so we're doin' this**

"Why were you even Lee's second Burr? You guys weren't to close." Hamilton asked.

"Someone responsible had to be apart of it," he responded.

**[COMPANY]**

**Number nine!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then count**

**[MEN]**

**One two three four**

The group's curiosity peaked.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Five six seven eight nine**

They held their breathes.

**[HAMILTON/BURR]**

**Number**

They tensed.

**[COMPANY]**

**Ten paces!**

Anxious to see what happens.

**[HAMILTON/BURR]**

**Fire!**

They were all on the edge of their seats waiting for the next song.

"They do know I'm right here yeah? Obviously I survived the duel," Laurens said.

"Don't ruin the expectations and excitement John," Lis responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so another chapter.
> 
> Anyway so I have an important question to ask everyone that reads this fic.
> 
> Do you guys want me to continue it?
> 
> I will definitely continue it if enough people want me to but it will take till around March of next year for me to finish and idk how many of you will still be around to read it.
> 
> So just comment whether or not you want me to continue and I will listen to the majority.
> 
> If the majority suggests I stop I will still post the next few chapters and hell I might keep posting just at a more irregular schedule but I can’t guarantee that.
> 
> Also no matter what you guys say I will still post next week and hopefully two chapters.
> 
> But I hope you like this chapter I literally wrote it in like 30 mins so.


	17. Meet Me Inside

**[HAMILTON]**

**Lee, do you yield?**

**[BURR]**

**You shot him in the side!**

**Yes, he yields!**

“Ya doi,” Lis mutters

**[LAURENS]**

**I’m satisfied**

**[BURR]**

**Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Go! We won**

“That’s what you’re thinking of right now mon ami?” Laf asks.

“Well duh.”

**[COMPANY]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**This should be fun**

“Oh it was a lot of fun...” Burr sighed.

“I can imagine,” Madison responded.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

**[BURR]**

**Yes, sir**

“You got off easy,” Hamilton grumbled.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Lee, you will never agree with me**

**But believe me, these young men don’t speak for me**

**Thank you for your service**

“That’s like the most polite way to let someone off,” Herc whispered seemingly to himself, but Laf heard and nodded.

**[BURR]**

**Let’s ride!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Meet me inside**

**[COMPANY]**

**Meet him inside! Meet him inside!**

**Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

“I still can’t believe you just left me!” Hamilton said turning to his friend.

“What? I wasn’t called in I wasn’t about to get my ass beat for no reason mate,” John respond with a smirk.

“That’s a fair enough reason,” Lis interjects before the conversation can continue.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Don’t call me son**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**This war is hard enough**

**Without infighting—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Lee called you out. We called his bluff**

“In the worst way possible,” Maddison said.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth**

**That would’ve shut him up**

“Damn I should’ve.”

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’m notcha son—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Watch your tone**

**I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

**[HAMILTON (OVERLAPPING)]**

**Charles Lee, Thomas Conway**

**These men take your name and they rake it**

**Through the mud**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**My name’s been through a lot, I can take it**

“That was true then and it’s true now,@ Washington says.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Well, I don’t have your name. I don’t have your titles**

**I don’t have your land**

**But, if you—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No—**

“Oooo shot down quickly,” Angelica says.

**[HAMILTON]**

**If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war**

“Or you could die,” John says.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Or you could die and we need you alive**

“See.”

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’m more than willing to die—**

“Alex,” Eliza sighs.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive—**

“I really do.”

**[HAMILTON]**

**Call me son one more time—**

The room goes quiet with the sudden change in tone.

“Outburst much?” Jefferson whispers.

James elbows him hard in the stomach.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Go home, Alexander**

**That’s an order from your commander**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Go home**

“Ooohh tea,” Lis says as she gets ready for the next song.

“Huh?” Alex asks.

“Oh nothing just modern slang,” she responds.

The group nods, Lis doesn’t think they understood her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> As per all of your requests I will be continuing with this fic! I’m so glad so many people actually enjoy my writing and I was blown away by the response! So thank you all so much I love you all!
> 
> I will be only posting once today so sorry about that but there is a possibility I might post tomorrow but don’t hope to hard I might forget.
> 
> Anyway sorry if this isn’t as good as usual I literally sat down and wrote it in like 10 minutes and then didn’t edit it so- oops
> 
> I need better time management skills 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!


	18. That Would Be Enough

**[ELIZA]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

**Look around, look around…**

“Could be luckier, I mean you guys were at war yeah?” Lis whispers to herself.

**[HAMILTON]**

**How long have you known?**

**[ELIZA]**

**A month or so**

“What do you mean mon ami?” Laf asks.

“You’ll see.”

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, you should have told me**

**[ELIZA]**

**I wrote to the General a month ago**

“I still can’t believe you both kept it a secret from me,” Alex says turning to the two.

“I had orders,” The former General shrugs. Alex huffs in annoyance and turns back to the screen.

**[HAMILTON]**

**No**

**[ELIZA]**

**I begged him to send you home**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You should have told me**

“You should’ve...” Hamilton mumbles.

**[ELIZA]**

**I’m not sorry**

“Yes queen.”

**[ELIZA & HAMILTON]**

**I knew you’d fight**

**Until the war was won**

**The war’s not done**

**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

Everyone else now catches one to what’s happening on screen.

“Wow so you didn’t change much after the war huh Hamilton?” Jefferson asks mockingly. Alex growls back.

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Will you relish being a poor man’s wife**

**Unable to provide for your life?**

**[ELIZA]**

**I relish being your wife**

**Look around, look around…**

“She’s good for you Alex,” John says.

“Yeah she is,” He whispers back, squeezing his friends hand.

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you’re alive is a miracle**

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

“One job,” Lis keeps muttering, earning more then a few concerned glances.

**And if this child**

**Shares a fraction of your smile**

**Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!**

**That would be enough**

“I asked for a fragment of his mind,” Eliza sighs, memories of her son play in her head. Alex and Angelica reach out and grab one of her hands.

**I don’t pretend to know**

**The challenges you’re facing**

**The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

**But I’m not afraid**

**I know who I married**

“Didn’t they like wait for three weeks before getting married?” Jefferson asks.

Madison elbows him in the ribs and hisses, “shush.”

**So long as you come home at the end of the day**

**That would be enough**

“That’s all I need Alexander,” Eliza says as she squeezes her husbands hand.

**We don’t need a legacy**

**We don’t need money**

“Two easy things to say to instantly annoy Alexander Hamilton,” Herc says, earning a chuckle from Laf.

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**If you could let me inside your heart…**

“You already were Betsy,” Alex tells his wife.

**Oh, let me be a part of the narrative**

Lis sniffles.

**In the story they will write someday**

**Let this moment be the first chapter:**

**Where you decide to stay**

**And I could be enough**

**And we could be enough**

**That would be enough**

“That was a sweet song,” Angelica says, “If only I didn’t know what happened after.” She says quieter. U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 👋🏻 
> 
> Sorry that I didn’t publish yesterday I had a crazy weekend and forgot about it!
> 
> And then I was gonna post two chapters today to make up for it but I had a shit ton of homework and an asshole teacher and a test tomorrow that I’ll probably fail. I was also like crying for some reason before? So idk today’s been a bad day. But I’m good now. So I ended up only being able to write one! Sorry about that. But I’ll most likely post two next week so look forward to that!
> 
> Also sorry if this chapters bad I wrote it super quickly so I could post it for y’all.
> 
> So guys, do you have any ideas where I could take this whole Lams thing? All my creativity for story arcs has been transferred to future fics so if any of you have any ideas you wanna see comment them and I’ll try and add some of them.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> （＾∇＾）


	19. A/N (Not an Update)

Ok so hi 👋🏻 

I’m not gonna be posting tho week I’m super sorry about that but that is why I’m writing this so I don’t leave y’all all confused.

I’m going to try and finish writing out the rest of the songs for act one and try to publish them all either next week or the week after. (That’ll be 7 chapters btw.) So I’m not posting this week cause of that. 

But after I finish act one I might take a break from updating this fic. It’s not set in stone but it’s likely to be the reality. 

I really enjoy updating this fic and knowing people actually enjoy it but the past few weeks I’ve lost a lot of motivation to write this fic well and all of my attention is focused on other fics. Because I have no motivation I end up writing these chapters last minute when I’m exhausted and they don’t come out as well as I would like.

So if I do take a break it’ll probably be around two weeks to a month. But don’t worry I will definitely finish this fic but it might not be as quickly as anticipated.

Sorry agian about not posting this week and hope y’all understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I don’t update this fic I might still post one shots for another fandom (Haikyuu!) so if you’re interested check it out, if not we’ll then see ya when I update hopefully next week


	20. Guns and Ships

**[BURR]**

**How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower**

"You know saying that you're technically insulting yourself, right?" Alex says, snickering to himself quietly whilst turning to burr.

"I'm aware Hamilton," Burr responds driely.

**Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?**

**Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?**

"Cuz we are amazing!" Herc proclaims loudly. The Hamilton squad high five as the rest of the room shakes their heads.

**Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

"We did?" They ask turning to George who looks just as confused as them to Lis who has a smirk across her face.

**An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!**

**He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen**

"It's gonna be Hamilton isn't it?" Jefferson mumbles.

"Probably," Madison responds.

**Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!**

"Frenchman?"

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

"Ey!"Herc yells turning to his friend with a smile on his face.

"They were talking bout me?"

"Told ya you were good mate," Alex says.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I'm takin this horse by the reins makin'**

**Redcoats redder with bloodstains**

"Wow that's fast," Angelica says. Eliza nods next to her.

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em**

**Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm**

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

They could all hear Lis mumbling the lyrics to herself but they were to busy watching the screen to care.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!**

**Enragin' em! I'm—**

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I go to France for more funds**

**[COMPANY]**

**Lafayette!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I come back with more**

**[LAFAYETTE AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Guns**

**And ships**

**And so the balance shifts**

"Thank you again son for that," Washington said, "It really helped us."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but**

**For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:**

Thomas loudly groans, knowing exactly where it was going.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I know**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

"And he's back at it again," Angelica said quietly.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Sir, he knows what to do in a trench**

**Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean—**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually**

**What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean—**

"I mean he's right but,,,," Eliza says.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**No one has more resilience**

**Or matches my practical tactical brilliance—**

"Thanks Laf," Alex says, turning to his friend.

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Hamilton!**

**[LAFAYETTE & COMPANY]**

**You wanna fight for your land back? (Hamilton!)**

**[WASHINGTON & WOMEN]**

**I need my right hand man back! (Hamilton!)**

"Did he really though?" Jefferson says, "I mean I feel like this is gonna go straight to his head."

"Hey I take offence to that!"

"Yeah that's the point."

"Why you little-"

"Ok, ok. Why don't we all shut up and watch instead of arguing like 2 year olds," Lis interrupted, shutting the two up quickly.

**[LAFAYETTE, WOMEN, MEN]**

**Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back**

**Get your right hand man back!**

**Hamilton!**

**You know you gotta get ya right hand man back**

**Your right hand man back!**

**Hamilton!**

**I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter**

**Ha—ha—Hamilton**

**But the sooner the better to get your right hand man back!**

**Hamilton, ha—ha—**

"Wow you were intense," John laughed to his friend who in turn hit him on the shoulder.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Troops are waiting in the field for you**

**If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide**

"I remember this letter," Eliza said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mrs really but I was just thinking for the country at the time," George said sympathetically.

"I know it's ok."

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**I have soldiers that will yield for you**

**If we manage to get this right**

**They'll surrender by early light**

**The world will never be the same, Alexander...**

"Wow,,,"

"Yeah,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me, posting well over a month after I said I would. 
> 
> I am so sorry for not posting when I was meant to! School was kicking my ass at the time and I’m a pro procrastinator. 
> 
> So I said I’d finish act one but obviously that didn’t happen so I changed it. I will post another one after this so if you’re reading this it’ll probably be up already. But then after that it’ll probably be the last for awhile. 
> 
> I will try to finish off act one but it will take a while as I have the last term of school left and I’ll have to focus my time there. 
> 
> So for the next 8 weeks I have school and then I’ll have summer holidays so in that time I might post another chapter depending on if I have time and motivation but I will really try and post more during the six weeks I’ll have between the school years. 
> 
> Again I’m so sorry for the wait but I hoped you enjoyed.


	21. History Has its Eyes on You

"Sorry about this one George," Lis said turning to the group, "But it is one of my favourites so."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I was younger than you are now**

**When I was given my first command**

**I led my men straight into a massacre**

"Oh no,,,," Washington whispered.

**I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

**I made every mistake**

**And felt the shame rise in me**

**And even now I lie awake**

"That must have been rough sir,"

**[WASHINGTON & LAURENS/MULLIGAN]**

**Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa...)**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Yeah**

"You should take notes Alex," John said playfully.

**[HAMILTON/WASHINGTON & COMPANY]**

**History has its eyes on me (Whoa...)**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Yeah**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**

**When I was young and dreamed of glory:**

**You have no control:**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

"Poignant sir," Madison said.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I know that we can win**

**I know that greatness lies in you**

**But remember from here on in**

"Dunno if he's so right bout that second point," Jefferson mumbled. And you guessed it, he received an elbow to the ribs from Madison.

**[WASHINGTON/HAMILTON AND MEN]**

**History has its**

**Eyes on you**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**History has its eyes on you**

"I can see why it's your favourite miss," Herc said, as Washington tried to subtly wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Call me Lis," She said turning around to face the group, "and it's really good right? Sorry again sir."


	22. Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

**[COMPANY]**

**The battle of Yorktown. 1781**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Monsieur Hamilton**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Monsieur Lafayette**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**In command where you belong**

"Thank you again Laf, I can never thank you enough," Hamilton says turning to his friend, a rare instance of pure happiness on his face.

"It was nothing mon ami really, you belonged there," Laf replied back.

**[HAMILTON]**

**How you say, no sweat**

**We're finally on the field. We've had quite a run**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Immigrants:**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE]**

**We get the job done**

"Woo!" Laf, Hamilton and Mulligan yell as they high five each other leaving Laurens awkwardly in the middle.

"Tell that to trump," Lis coughs quietly.

**[HAMILTON]**

**So what happens if we win?**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**I go back to France**

**I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance**

"I hope I do," Laf mutters to himself, Herc pats his shoulder comfortingly.

**[HAMILTON]**

**We'll be with you when you do**

Jefferson opens his mouth outraged by the statement, he turns to yell at Hamilton before Madison cuts him off with a shake of his head.

"Lafayette doesn't know yet, don't say anything," Madison whispers. Jefferson closes his mouth before turning back.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Go lead your men**

**[HAMILTON]**

**See you on the other side**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**'Til we meet again, let's go!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young**

**Scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

"A call back huh? Wonder what that means," Angelica mutters to herself

"Calm down it's a song sis," Eliza reply's.

**[HAMILTON]**

**'Til the world turns upside down...**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**'Til the world turns upside down!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

**This is where it gets me: on my feet**

**The enemy ahead of me**

**If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me**

**Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me**

"Just because you have everything you think you need doesn't mean you should die son," George says in a concerned tone.

"Don't call me son."

**Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me...**

**Not only that, my Eliza's expecting**

"Wow you remember her, that's a first." Angelica says, poison in her tone.

Alexander's gut swims with guilt as he looks at his lap in shame. John nudges his arm, concern on his face as he asks a silent question. Alexander just shakes his head before turning back to the screen.

**We gotta go, gotta get the job done**

**Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!**

"Philip..." Angelica, Eliza and Alexander whispers sadly to themselves as Burr grimaces, sending a concerned glance to the others.

**Take the bullets out your gun!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**What?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**The bullets out your gun!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**What?**

"Wait what?" Jefferson asks, turning to Burr and Madison who just shrugged.

**[HAMILTON]**

**We move under cover and we move as one**

**Through the night, we have one shot to live another day**

**We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away**

"That's,,,, kinda smart," Jefferson says, kind of confused at his own statement.

"I know!"

"Oh shut up!"

**We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it**

**It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet**

**The code word is 'Rochambeau,' dig me?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Rochambeau!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You have your orders now, go, man, go!**

**And so the American experiment begins**

**With my friends all scattered to the winds**

**Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav'ry**

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS]**

**We'll never be free until we end slavery**!

"Hell yes!" Lis yells, scaring the hell out of half the room who had forgotten she was there. But john looked excited.

"Has slavery ended in your time?" John turns to ask.

"Yes it ended, later then it should have but still did. But there are still sadly a lot of race related issues even in my time," Lis tells the group. They nod.

**[HAMILTON]**

**When we finally drive the British away**

**Lafayette is there waiting—**

**[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE]**

**In Chesapeake Bay!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**How did we know that this plan would work?**

**We had a spy on the inside. That's right**

**[HAMILTON/COMPANY]**

**Hercules Mulligan!**

The Hamilton squad cheers.

**[MULLIGAN]**

**A tailor spyin' on the British government!**

**I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it**

"Told you they were important Jefferson," Alexander yells as Jefferson rolls his eyes.

**[COMPANY]**

**Up**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**To my brother's revolutionary covenant**

**I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!**

**See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians**

**We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!**

**Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction**

**When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!**

**The squad cheers again.**

**[COMPANY]**

**Left! Right! Hold!**

**Go!**

**What! What! What!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead**

"It must have been surreal at the time," Madison says.

"It was," Washington replied.

**[LAURENS]**

**Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Not. Yet**

Everyone in the room apart from Lis basically makes this face (^_-) (this is a confused face ok trust me)

**[HAMILTON]**

**We negotiate the terms of surrender**

**I see George Washington smile**

"It was a rare sight at the time," Hamilton says as everyone who was there agrees.

**We escort their men out of Yorktown**

**They stagger home single file**

**Tens of thousands of people flood the streets**

**There are screams and church bells ringing**

**And as our fallen foes retreat**

**I hear the drinking song they're singing...**

**[ALL MEN]**

**The world turned upside down**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

**Down**

**Down, down, down**

"Wow..."

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Freedom for America, freedom for France!**

"One day," Lafayette sighs.

**[COMPANY]**

**Down, down, down**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Gotta start a new nation**

**Gotta meet my son**

"Philip,,"

**[COMPANY]**

**Down, down, down**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**We won!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**We won!**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**

**We won!**

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/HAMILTON/WASHINGTON]**

**We won!**

"I can't imagine what it felt like to be there," Jefferson says.

"It was amazing," Laf replies.

**[COMPANY]**

**The world turned upside down!**

"Woo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at this a surprise chapter! I know I said I wouldn’t post much but I really wanna finish this fic so I can start posting another. 
> 
> Plus I am on a high right now I just finished two assignments and got a great grade on a test so I’m just buzzing right now. 
> 
> There are only four more songs in the first act for me to write so those will either be done soon or in two months depending on my schedule, motivation and wether or not I forget this fic exists. 
> 
> Anyway hope you actually like this one.


	23. What Comes Next?

**[King George]**

**They say**

**The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay**

**Insane**

“Why would we ever want to do that?” Alexander yells at the screen.

**You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France and with Spain**

“So much war,” Laf mutters sadly, the happiness and adrenaline of the last song slowly wearing off.

**I’m so blue**

**I thought that we'd made an arrangement**

**When you went away**

**You were mine to subdue**

“Ew?” Madison says although unsure of how he should respond. Lis nods.

**Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got**

**A small query for you:**

**What comes next?**

**You've been freed**

**Do you know how hard it is to lead?**

“Now I do,” Washington sighs.

**You're on your own**

**Awesome. Wow**

**Do you have a clue what happens now?**

The group looks too Lis, “You’ll have no idea.”

It sends a shiver down their spines.

**Oceans rise**

**Empires fall**

**It's much harder when it's all your call**

**All alone, across the sea**

**When your people say they hate you**

**Don't come crawling back to me**

“They would never hate us, plus why would they want to back to _England_ ,” Alexander says disgusted as his couch nods. Lis coughs back a laugh.

**You're on your own...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helooooooo!
> 
> I am so so sorry for such a long wait. I had school and then Ya low 2020 stuff and I was so stressed and unmotivated. 
> 
> But now it’s summer holidays for me and I have spare time again and I don’t have to worry about school for now! 
> 
> Sorry this one was so short but hopefully, fingers crossed, I’ll post again soon but I can’t make any promises. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!


	24. Dear Theodosia

**[BURR]**

**Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?**

**You have my eyes. You have your mother's name**

**When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart**

**I'm dedicating every day to you**

“Awwwww,” Angelica and Eliza coo.

**Domestic life was never quite my style**

**When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart**

**And I thought I was so smart**

“You are smart son,” Washington says.

“Thank you sir,” Burr laughs.

**You will come of age with our young nation**

**We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you**

**And you'll blow us all away...**

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

Burr grins adoringly while watching the screen.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone**

**My son**

**Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for**

“Why is he always taking over the songs?” Jefferson asks looking around.

“I mean it is a musical about me,” Alex says.

“Be quiet.”

**There is so much more inside me now**

**Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun**

**My son**

**When you smile, I fall apart**

**And I thought I was so smart**

**My father wasn't around**

The silence is loud and Alexander looks around for anyone to validate him.

“Really? Guys?”

“Yep.”

**[BURR & HAMILTON]**

**My father wasn't around**

Burr and Hamilton feeling pitying looks sent their way. They hate it.

**[HAMILTON & BURR]**

**I swear that**

**I'll be around for you (I'll be around for you)**

“Wish that was true,” Eliza says sadly.

**[HAMILTON]**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**[BURR]**

**I'll make a million mistakes**

“Those lines should’ve been reversed,” Angelica grumbled.

**[BURR/HAMILTON]**

**I'll make the world safe and sound for you...**

**...will come of age with our young nation**

**We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

“Hopefully you won’t have to fight anymore sons,” Washington says smiling at the boys.

“I hope so too sir.”

“Don’t call me son.”

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you**

**And you'll blow us all away...**

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someway**

“And they really did,” Burr says.

People nod but Herc, Laf and Laurens faces grow sad as they know that they will never know their friends children. Or over the fact they never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a cheeky extra chapter as a sorry.
> 
> (And omg I just realised the next one is Laurens interlude ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
